The Story of Them
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Natsu finally grows some balls to go and confess to Lucy. But before he can, he finds Lucy in the arm of a mysterious stranger. Who is this mysterious stranger? Where's Erza? Why is Gray stripping? Has The Cheesecake Monster's OC in it. WARNING MAY CONTAIN NALU, ERZAXOC, AND CANAXBOOZE.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu P.O.V (At The Guild)**

"Hey Natsu, when are you going to confess to Lucy?" Mirajane asked innocently while wiping the counter.

As soon as she said that, I completely spitted out my fire whiskey. "What the hell Mira!?," I yelled. Honestly, she's been bothering me about this all week. "Why do you think I should confess to Lucy? She's mean and gets mad at me too easily. Oh yeah! And she's mean." I pouted.

"Oh come on Natsu, there has to be something you like about her," she said with a small smile.

"Well yeah there's a lot of stuff I like about her. She's nice and always looks out for her nakama. Mhmm… I hate it when she goes on a date. She should always be with me *I blushed and heard Mira giggling* 'cause we're partners. I like her smile. When she smiles, there's something in me that makes me smile too. I hate it when she's crying. That last guy she went out with was lucky her first kiss wasn't stolen and that he left with just 5 broken ribs. *I smirked in accomplishment* And her sent; HOLY SHIT! It drives me insane. I wake up every morning in the best mood ever, knowing that I can smell her today. I just….. I just…. I love her." As soon as I said that my eyes widen in shock and realization. '_Holy shit! I love Lucy!' _I thought.

"Aw shit," I groaned. "What do I do?"

"Natsu, silly, you confess!" And with that, I felt a blush crawling up my neck.

"C-C-Confess?" I stuttered.

"Yeah! And then she'll say 'I love you too' and then you guys 'll get married and we'll have 33 little Natsu and Lucy's running around and awwww!" After her fan girl attack, she fainted

_'Oh Mira' _I thought as I walked away. '_Mhmm well Lucy and Erza are on a girls-day-out…. I guess I'll confess to her when they get back.' _So I went to were ice princess was sitting and less than 10 seconds later, Fairy Tail was having one of its normal brawls.

**Normal P.O.V (Near Lucy's House)**

Lucy and Erza walked towards Lucy's house. Lucy walked along the river side while the river men shouted, "Lucy don't fall in!"

"Lucy that was really relaxing," exclaimed Erza

"Yeah to bad when the clerk was flirting with you, you went all 'heavens wheel armor' on him…. Making me spend the jewels I was hoping to pay my rent with on the repairs for the place…." Lucy sighed

"I have disappointed you Lucy! Please, if you must, you may strike me now!" Erza yelled.

"Uhh it's ok Erza!" Lucy sweat dropped. "Any way what're the apps between you and Jellal? I mean, you had to attack the flirtatious clerk for a reason, right?" Lucy looked up to see Erza the same color as her hair. '_Erza, you need to get over that jerk. All he ever brought you was pain and suffering' _Lucy thought as Erza started to stutter.

"W-W-We-Well he's s-s-still r-running arou-around h-h-here a-a-and I hope t-to s-see him s-s-so-soon." Erza mentally slapped herself. '_Why am I still in love with the guy that put through so much? I pretty sure he only sees me as a really close friend or a sister' _Erza thought.

As they continued there walk to Lucy's house, they noticed a mysterious man with black hair and at the tips, white. He wasn't bad looking, in fact, he was hot. But he looked like he just got out of a huge fight, like how Fairy Tail looks when they get back from a major battle. When they passed him, about 3ft later, he collapsed and was about to fall in the river when Erza decides to save the day.

"Sir, are you alright?" Lucy asked as she went over to them.

Erza looked at the man and felt his forehead and pulse. "He's fine, just unconscious. We better take him back to the guild."

"No, if we do that, the guild is going to want to know about the guy and we don't even know his name! We'll take him to my place first then we can go to the guild." Lucy stated

"But Wendy could heal him real fast and he could tell the guild about himself and what not," Erza stated, clear concern in her voices and eyes.

_'Wait, does-does Erza have feelings for this random stranger? I've never seen that much amount of concern and worriedness in just her eyes.' "_Don't you remember? Wendy and Carla went fishing with Happy and Romeo so there not even at the guild. Let's just go to my house. I've got a first aid kit there so we can patch him all up, then we can take him to the guild. Besides, my house isn't that far away." Lucy mentioned. Erza thought for a moment, and then nodded her head in approval. They both carried the random stranger to Lucy's house.

**Natsu P.O.V (At The Guild)**

_'Uggh! What's taking Luce so long? She's usually here by now!' _I started pacing around the table where Gray, Elfman, and Cana were sitting and talking about useless garbage. _'Did she get hurt? Does she not like me anymore? Is she on one of those evil things known as a date?' _So many thoughts clouded my head and I was sick of it.

"Hey flame brain, what's got your shit in a twist?" Gray asked

Cana snickered. "It's about Lucy isn't it? You finally going to grow some balls and ask her out?"

I felt my whole face heat up

"Oi, ash head has a thing for Lucy?" Gray blurted out

"Sh-Shut up popsicle pants!" I stuttered

"Come on Natsu! Be a man! Confessing is manly!" Elfman shouted

"Aw come on Natsu! What's to be afraid of? You've faced Erza head on and you can't just tell Lucy how you feel? What kinda chicken are you?" Cana slurred in her usual drunken voice.

"It's not that… it's just….what if she has a boyfriend?" I gazed at Cana with a slight blush on my face.

"Oh so flame brains afraid of rejection?" Gray asked and started to laugh is ass out. I sent him a glare and if looks could kill he'd be dead. He instantly stopped laughing.

"It's not just rejection, what if she doesn't like my confession? What if this just makes everything weird and awkward for us? What if she doesn't feel the same way back?" I asked with obvious hint of worriedness in my voice.

Elfman stood up. "Well then you just aren't MAN enough are you?" He slammed his fist on the table and walked away yelling out how confessing is manly or whatever.

"Mhmm," Cana looked as if in deep thought. "Well how about me and stripper help ya out on this confessing shit? That way when Lucy comes, you'd have it in the bag." I broke out into my infamous grin and nodded my head vigorously

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight P.O.V (At Lucy's House)**

Last thing I remember was that I walked by a cute blonde and a drop dead gorgeous scarlet haired women. I lifted my head up and saw that I was in a house. "What the hell happened?" I groaned. I suddenly heard movement and turned my head and saw the blonde and the scarlet haired girls.

"Uhh, hi." The blonde said. "My names Lucy."

I smiled brightly at her. "My names Knight…. And honestly I don't remember how I got here" I said scratching my head in embarrassment.

"Oh well we walked by you and you suddenly fell. You almost fell in the lake but Erza caught you before you did." Lucy said with a light smile.

The scarlet haired women finally spoke up. "I am Erza Scarlet. We noticed your injury's and thought you might need medical attention." She sounded like an angel. She had armor just like me (well usually) and I notice a guild stamp on her armor. I also noticed that I was bandaged all over and that I was lacking a shirt.

"Are you guy's mages?" I questioned

"Yes. We're in the guild Fairy Tail. I use requip magic and Lucy here is a celestial mage. " Erza said. I noticed she had perfect posture and she seemed strict.

"I sense magical energy from you but its faint. Are you a mage to?" Lucy asked

"Yes. I have a talent similar to the beautiful Erza Scarlet. I can requip armor. I have my elemental armor: Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. I also have my Lightning, Heaven, and Hell armor. Last but not least I have my normal armor." I looked at the girls to see a smirking Lucy and a flushed Erza.

"Wow that's amazing! What guild are you in?" Lucy asked

"I'm not in a guild," I said bluntly.

"Why not? I think someone as capable as you should be in a wizard guild," Erza stated

"Well when I try to be part of a guild, they don't let me in because of what I'm capable of." I said getting off the bed.

"Well why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail? We don't ever think someone is not capable of something of doing something." Erza said.

"It's not what they think I'm not capable of, it's what they think I am capable of." I said trying to make more sense.

"What? That doesn't make sense?" Lucy said obviously confused. I sweat dropped, realizing that I failed my mission.

"Requipping isn't my only magic you see. I'm also a dragon slayer, and can summon animal spirits." I looked at their faces and held in the urge to laugh. They were both standing there dumbfounded. Erza was the first to recover from the news.

"H-How is th-th-that possible?" Erza stuttered.

"Well I had a dragon lacrima placed in me when I was a child, I was originally a requip mage, and I can't really explain animal spirits… I can just do it…" I said nonchalantly.

"Then you should TOTALLY join Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed from the top of her lungs. "By then you can also get some food if you're hungry."

"Is there an age requirement?" I asked

"Nope, everyone in Fairy Tail vary in ages." Erza said. "I'm 19 and Lucy is 17. And there's a member that's 13 or 14. Age honestly doesn't matter."

"Ok, well I'm 20 and I didn't want to join a guild that was filled with 9-year-olds." I said with a sheepless smile.

"Ok then its settled!" Lucy clapped her hand. "Once we find where Erza threw your shirt then we can go!" So we started to look for my shirt.

**Normal P.O.V (At The Guild) **

"Ok Natsu, now that we have everything down, I think you're ready." Cana said while hugging a barrel of booze.

"Thanks, but did we really have to make ice pants pretend to be Lucy?" Natsu asked a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Flame brain I thought we said that we would never speak of it again!" Gray hissed.

"Pipe down Gray!" Cana jumped of the table and made her way over to Gray. "While we're on the subject of confessing, when are you going to confess to Juvia?" Cana snickered and Natsu smirked as they saw Gray blush.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gray yelled

As usual, Juvia comes up from behind a pillar. "Gray-sama! Your clothes!"

Gray looked down to see that he was only in his boxers. "Dammit! Where the hell did my clothes go!" And he left in search of his missing clothes.

**Lucy P.O.V (Walking near the Guild)**

I have this sneaky suspicion that Knight and Erza have a thing going on. I mean Erza just had to save his life and he calls her beautiful? Not to mention that he keeps gazing at her and when she looks at him he gazes away. And anytime their eyes meet, they blush and look away. I think this guy can be the key to get Jellal out of Erza's head! "So, how did you get so beat up?" I asked and looked up to him.

"Oh, I got in a battle with a couple of dark guilds. I finished them off, but one of the people decided to use the last bit of their magical energy and get me by surprise." He said, looking up to the sky.

"But couldn't you have sensed movement? I mean, you're a dragon slayer and all so you should have keen senses." Erza said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I do have keen senses. Like right know, I hear everyone's around me, conversation and in the distance I hear a person shouting out 'CONFESSING IS MANLY'. I can smell how you and Lucy smell, Lucy smells like vanilla and you smell like strawberry cheese cake, which is personally my favorite dessert, and a hint of metal, mostly because of you armor, together the most amazing thing I have ever smelled. I couldn't sense his movement because I was low on magical energy and wondering where I could heal up." He said with a light grin on his face. Erza turned darker than her hair after his words.

_'Wow! I think this guy really likes Erza! And by her reaction, I think she can return those feelings too.' _I thought as a devious smile made its way to my lips. We were outside the guild when Knight stopped.

"Hey," he said. "So it was Erza that saved me right?" We both nodded. "I don't think I ever said thank you."

"I-It's all right," Erza said.

Knight walked over to Erza. "Well that's not how I say thank you to beautiful women." And with that, he leaned down and put his lips on hers. My mouth literally dropped. The only thought going through my head was _'Oh my god, Oh My God, OHH MY GOD!' _The kiss wasn't that long. It was only about 3 seconds. By the time he moved back, Erza turned 50 shades of red.

"I-I-I-I have t-t-to g-g-go," Erza said and ran away.

"Please tell me I didn't ruin my chance with her," Knight said, slightly hurt by her reaction.

I giggled. "Trust me, you'll get her in the end," I winked at him.

He smirked in my direction. "Yeah and I know we haven't known each other that long but I have total faith in you and this Natsu character."

I blushed like crazy. "Y-You don't e-e-even know h-him! You can't say that I like him with no proof!"

"Hello? Remember that I'm a dragon slayer and that my senses are enhanced? While I was napping, I heard you guys talking about this Natsu fellow and that you like him and when is he going to hurry up and say 'I love you' and crap like that." He said.

"Ok just please don't tell anyone ok?" I begged him.

"Why would I?" He said and gave me a hug. "I'm not like that to my friends."

And suddenly the guild doors opened.

**Natsu P.O.V (In the Guild)**

During my fight with stripper, I thought I smelt Lucy's smell, but no one came through the door so I thought my mind was playing games on me. Then I swear I hear my name and the words 'I love you' so I stop fighting Popsicle pants, and walked my way over to the guild doors and threw them open. And what I saw broke my heart. Lucy, in the arms of another guy.

"Uhh, Luce?" I tried sounding like nothing was wrong with me but I could tell I sounded heart broken.

"Hi Natsu." She said breaking the hug. "I want you to meet my new friend Knight. He wants to join the guild!" she said with her amazing smile.

"Uhh…where's Erza?" I asked trying to get the thought of her and her new boyfriend out of my mind.

"Erza took off just a little while ago." Knight just had to answer the question.

"Cooool…" I don't know what was happening to me. Last time she had a boyfriend (which only lasted a day thanks to yours truly) I felt angry but I could control it. This time I feel angry, but not as much as last time. In fact, I feel sad and it's really hard to mask my sadness.

I think she started to notice something was wrong with me. "Hey Natsu, you ok?" she said. I could hear her concern through her voice.

"Uhh… yeah I'm fine. Just tired." I gave her my infamous smile. "Well, I'm going to find happy. Later Luce." And with that, I ran off with tears in my eyes. _'How the hell did I think I even had a chance with her?'_ I kept running and running until I got to my house. I burst the door open and tried to avoid the mountain of trash. I jumped into my hammock and sob into my pillow. "I love you Luce, why can't you love me?" I whispered into my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so i just learned how to put a line thingy so i finally put a authors note. And yesterday i realized that when i get a review, i wanna post more often... So review!**

**Enjoy chapter 3! **

* * *

**Mirajane P.O.V**

_'Poor Natsu' _I thought. Yes, I just saw the whole thing. Lucy has a new boyfriend and Natsu is heartbroken. I never thought I'd see the day Natsu was ever heartbroken. "Hey Lucy," I called as I saw Lucy approached me with Knight.

"Hi Mira! Guess what!" She said with a bunch of excitement in her voice.

"What's up?" I continued to wipe a glass cup.

"Erza and Knight kissed!"

I dropped my cup. "Wait, Erza kissed your boyfriend?"

"Erza kissed Natsu?" Knight asked puzzled

"Your cheating on Knight with Natsu?" I asked confused

"Say what now?" Knight said facing me.

"Natsu and I aren't dating! I don't even like him!" Lucy yelled with a blushed

"Didn't you just admit that you liked Natsu when we were outside?" Knight tilted his head in confusion.

"Didn't you just say that you don't say your friend's personal stuff when we were outside?" Lucy mumbled, still blushing.

"So wait, you and Knight aren't dating?" I asked still confused on what was going on.

Both their heads shot at me with a what-the-fuck look. "NO!" they yelled in unison.

"So Knight, why don't you be a man and tell us about yourself?" Elfman roared. Knight told his life story and everyone in the guild were intrigued. I noticed that Lucy looked a little upset. _'At least Natsu still has a shot at his girl' _I thought, a smile forming on my lips.

"Uhh Mira?" Lucy's voice pulled me right out of my thoughts. "I think I'm going to find Natsu…" I nodded my head in agreement. "Bye!" and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

I smiled and continue my cleaning. _'Young love'_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I get it! I get it! Natsu left because he thought I had a boyfriend and was probably mad because we're best friends and we're supposed to tell each other everything. I ran as fast as I could to Natsu's house. When I got there, I was panting so hard. _'Could've at least stopped to take a breather but nooo I had to continue my run over here! Love, makes us do crazy things' _I thought as I got enough energy to open the door. I looked around the place. _'Where the hell is Natsu?' _ I noticed a piece of paper. It said

_Dear Happy, I'm not in a good mood so I went to Luce's. On an unrelated note, Lucy got a new boyfriend. Yaaay -_- I'm also reallllly tired! From your best friend, Natsu P.S you should bring fish home I'm starving! P.S.S another reason I'm at Luce's is because I was starving. _

I frowned at it. _'The one time I actually think to go to his house, he's at my house!' _I ran out his house and ran towards my house. I tripped on a twig and fell in the lake.

"Lucy! We told you that was dangerous! Are you ok?" one of the fisherman said.

I spit out a bunch of water. "I'm alright!" I gave them a sheepless smile. _'Yep love is a crazy thing' _I thought while swimming to the ledge. As soon as I got out I was freezing. "FUCK ITS FREEZZZZZZZZING!" I yelled as I ran to my doorstep. I unlocked the door and ran up my stairs. I opened the door to see a sleeping Natsu on my bed. MY BED! But right now wasn't the right time to kill Natsu. I walked up to him and shook him lightly. He didn't budge. "NATSU WAKE UP! WE NEED TO TALK!" He woke up.

"Hey Lucy." He said while rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh in my house?" I asked confused. "Any way I came to talk to you" I said trying to get back on topic.

"Hey where's your boyfriend" he said with a disgusted face.

"See that's the thing, He's not my boyfriend. If anything he and Erza have a thing going on and I totally support them. They actually kissed" I whispered the last part.

"Seriously?" his voice was so innocent and happy. I nodded. "Hey, why do you look so weird?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, I fell in the lake trying to find you." I said a light blush on my face.

"Haha, you're weird Luce." He got off from my bed and walked up to me. He gave me a bone crushing hug.

"W-Why are you h-h-hugging me?" His embrace was super warm, I had to hug him back.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Yes, I hugged Lucy because she fell in the lake and I could tell she was cold. But also because I'm happy she's not dating that Knight person. And I'm also happy because Erza can finally get over Jellal! In all, I was just a really happy guy.

"Because you fell in a lake and I could tell you were cold. Duh." I said as if the most obvious answer ever. "Oh yeah, I also needed to talk to you." _'Ok everything Cana taught you will be put to the test. Sure I forgot most of what she told me and I'm choosing to forget the thing with Gray but I'm totally confident that this conviction thing will be total fine! I'm all fired up!' _"Hey do you like anyone?" I pulled away from the hug to be met with a red-beat face.

"W-Why do you ask?" Lucy asked trying to sound cool but failed miserably.

"Well cause I'm tired of you going on these 'dates' with sleazebags and perverts. I think you belong to me and I don't plan on sharing with perves… like Gray, or anyone! Not even Happy!" I tighten my grip on her. I look up and found her eyes staring at me. We stare at each other for a while and subconsciously, we both started leaning in. Inch by inch, we started leaning in closer and closer. Slowly we close the gap between our bodies. Our nose touch and our lips brushed each other…..

"HEY GUYS!" We jump out of each other arms, in complete shock. "Fishing with Wendy, Carla, and Romeo was so much fun! Carla caught a big one and Romeo fried it, but he used the wrong flames and it tasted the way the flames smelt and…..what are you guys doing?" Happy asked after interrupting our moment.

"Nothing important," I said as I felt my face heat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I saw your note so I came here and then I heard my name so I thought it would be okay if a barged in." He said.

"Well, we were about to go to the guild, so let's go!" Lucy said jumping to her feet, acting as if the moment we just had never happened.

I smirked. "Yeah cause that's what we were about to do." Lucy's so weird. "Ok let's go!"

"Aye!"

And me and happy jumped out the window with a yelling Lucy.

"USE THE FREAKING DOOR!" she yelled.

Yeah, she's so weird.


	4. Author's note

**Hello. The author and I decide that we will share the account. She will keep writing the stories. I'm just going to be typing them on to the account. Let's hope she can finish them soon.**

**~The Cheesecake Monster**


	5. Chapter 4

**Normal P.O.V (Wendy, Carla, and Romeo walking in town)**

"Haha! That was fun!" Romeo exclaimed his hand at the back of his head, walking like his role model.

"Yeah, it was." Wendy agreed.

"But how did you not know what flame you were using?" Carla asked, still annoyed that he made the fish taste bad.

"I don't know. Anyway, I said I was sor-"

"Hey do you see that?" interrupting Romeo, Wendy gestured to a wedding dress shop.

"Oh well there are a lot of pretty dresses in that shop," Carla said.

'When we get married, I'll buy you any dress in there that you want.' Romeo thought.

"Well, yeah that's true but no. Don't you see Erza?" The group got closer to the shop.

"I can't get a good look at her," Carla pouted.

Romeo grabbed Wendy's hand. "Then let's go inside!" Romeo stood up and ran into the shop, dragging Wendy with him.

When they got in, they started to look for Erza. After about 8 minutes of looking, the found each other.

"Are you sure it was Erza you saw? I mean it could have been another scarlet haired women with armor….." Romeo started.

"Well I guess I could have been wrong but- wait there she is!" She pointed to Erza. "I knew I saw her! HI ERZA!"

Romeo pulled Wendy behind a rack of wedding dresses. Erza turned around and saw no one. "Mhmm, I could have sworn I heard someone call my name. I must be hearing things." She turned around, grabbed the pretty dress she was looking at, and went to the cash register with a huge smile.

"Wendy, you have to be quiet!" Romeo whispered-shouted. His pointer finger was against her lips and he had a serious face on.

She nodded vigorously, blushing furiously. He removed his finger from her mouth. "Why is she buying a wedding dress anyway? Do you think she got proposed to?" She had nothing but pure excitement in her eyes and voice.

"Well yeah probably." Romeo whispered. "Unless girls have this weird ritual to buy the wedding dress before the guy pops the question."

There you guys are!" they both shot their heads up and found a furious Carla. It just occurred to them that she wasn't there.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I left you!" Wendy started bowing to Carla for forgiveness.

"It's alright, let's go back to the guild. I have a weird feeling I'm going to bump into he-cat here." They all got up and left, leaving Erza and her new wedding dress.

**Normal P.O.V (At the Guild)**

"Attention ya little brats!" Makarov yelled. "The 4th master and I *hears Wakaba laughing his ass out* have decided to enter in the Grand Magic Games. We have to show these no good guilds what real power is!" The entire guild started going crazy. At that time Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, and Carla decided to make their appearance.

"Is it me or is the entire guild louder than usual?" Romeo asked.

"….No isn't it always like this?" Natsu said.

"Hey Mira and Cana, why's the guild so loud today?" Lucy asked, walking up to them.

"Oh well the master just made it official. We're participating in the Grand Magic Games!" Mira chirped.

"Oi! Pipe down! You're ruining my quality drinking time! Bad enough you wasted my time when you needed help to confess to Lucy!" Cana hissed, hugging her booze.

Natsu blushed and shot a look at Cana. He snapped his head over to Lucy's direction to lock his own gaze with hers. It just occurred to them that he was in the middle of confessing, and they almost kissed. They blushed hard and looked away from each other.

"Psshh, kiddy love" Cana whispered.

"Hey I think gramps is about to announce whose going to participate." Natsu said, trying to lift the awkwardness out of the air.

"SHUT UP YA BRATS I WASN'T DONE!" Makarov yelled.

'Come on! I have to be on the team. If Gray is in it I have to show him up!' Natsu thought.

'Please gramps! I need to prove my strength to Natsu!' Gray thought been in the guild for long but, I know I can show up all these suckers!

'I know I haven't been in the guild for long but, I know I can show up all these suckers! And I can show Erza I got the skills to pay the bills!' Knight thought.

'Please don't pick me! Please don't pick me! I hate getting dragged up in these things.' Lucy begged.

'If Natsu gets picked, I have to go to!' Romeo swore.

'Pssh, I'm better than any of those losers any day. Iwanna go to impress Shrimp.' Gajeel thought.

"As I was saying, the team is going to be, Natsu Dragoneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Loxar!" Makarov said.

"YES!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"Juvia is with Gray-sama and all of his naked glory! Yes!" Juvia cheered.

"Why do I always get stuck in situations like this?" Lucy pouted.

"Hey, I never got to meet this Knight person…. Lucy show me him." And without hesitation, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled them over to where Knight was sitting. Romeo and Wendy shrugged at each other, and then followed the sound of a protesting Lucy.

"Hey! Knight!" Natsu cried out.

Knight turned his head around. "Oh hi Lucy! And Natsu?" Still not sure of the pinkettes name. He turned his head and turned to a naked Gray. "That's his name right?"

"Yeah. Hey ash tray, what you want with Knight?" Gray yelled.

"And Gray, your clothes." Knight said smirking.

"Holy shit! When the hell did this happen!" Gray said, not even bothering to get up and look for his clothes.

"Hey Knight, are you strong?" Natsu asked.

"Hell yeah! I have requip magic, animal spirits and I'm a dragon slay- "KNIGHT FIGHT ME!" Natsu interrupted.

"Wait what?" Knight asked.

"Ughh, I said fight me!" Natsu said, paranoid.

"Fine then I hope you don't mind losing." Knight said in a mocking tone.

"I don't plan too. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, his hand engulfing in flames.  
Suddenly, the guild doors flew open. There, stands an extremely happy Erza Scarlet.

"Natsu what are you doing?" For an unknown reason, Natsu and Gray stood up, got up to each other and started doing that one weird dance they do.

"Nothing Erza just two best friends having a great time, meeting new people." They said in unison.

"Good. It's great to see you guys getting along." She said, but something seemed off.

"Hey," Lucy said. "Is it me, or does Erza seem really happy now?"

'It could be because of that kiss I gave her…..' thought Knight

"I think it's because of that smooch Knight gave her." Lucy said, as if reading his mind.

"Knight and Erza kissed?" Wendy asked confused

"Yeah I kissed her outside the guild then she ran away…" He said, remembering how she just ran away.

"Well, I can't say she was entirely happy by her reaction," started Romeo. "But, I'm pretty sure she's happy because she got a wedding dress."

Everyone's eyes shot at Romeo. "WHAT?" they all shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erza asked making her way over to the group.

"NOTHING!" they all shouted. "Just about how you're going to participating in the Grand Magic Games." Knight said, trying to make sure everyone lived.

"Oh really? That's good. Ohh Knight, Master Makarov wants to speak with you." Everyone looked at Knight and he just shrugged, and got up to go to the master.

When Knight made it to the master's office, he noticed that Laxus, Mirajane, Cana, and Gajeel were waiting for the master too.

"Hey do you know why we're in here?" asked Gajeel

"That's a good question," the voice came from behind a chair and belonged to Makarov. "This time in the Grand Magic Games, we can have more than one teamper guild. That is why…. I have summoned Fairy Tail B Team." Everyone looked at each other and ended up with a smirking face.

"But," Cana started. "What if we don't want to participate?"

"Fine I'll make you a deal, if you beat A Team, you get to punish them in any way you guys want, for 24 hrs." If you thought they were happy then, they were happier than Erza getting free strawberry cheese thought of how they would punish the other team.

'Gihehehe I'll make bunny girl dance on stage while I'm singing.' Gajeel thought

'I'll torture Erza! But I need someone to help me. But who? Both Knight and Mirajane thought. They suddenly jerked their heads in each other's direction and smirked. 'Yep Erza's dead.'

'Yep, time to beat Natsu and Gray to a pulp!' Laxus thought, rubbing his hands menacingly.

'Guess it's time for me to have some quality time with Juvia.' Cana thought.

"So by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you're in?" Makarov asked.

Everyone exchanged glances then faced Makarov. "We're in!"

* * *

**I had this part of the story. I hope the owner of this profile wont kill me. Note: She gave this account to me so I can update the story. I am not the author, just the person who gave her the idea to write this story. So~ yep. Please don't hurt me or yell at me because of spelling mistakes or grammar errors. *runs behind Erza* **** Don't let them hurt me. *Erza nods*** **~The Cheesecake Monster**


	6. Chapter 5

**Time skip brought to you by One-chan's girly screams**

**Nastu P.O.V**

"Luce, I'm hungry!"

"Then get some food," Lucy grumbled.

"Hmmph!" Gosh! Luce can be such a grouch. I thinks it's 'cause she's mad at me. It could have been something I did on the training. Thing is, I didn't do anything! In fact, I'm the reason that she's probably still alive! Maybe its cuz on the way here I kept bugging her? No no no, that can't be right. She hardly talks to me anymore since the training trip. "Hey Luce, you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just tired and a little stressed because of the games," she turned in my direction and smiled. "It's nothing. Really" She sounded a little…off.

"Uh ok…" I mumbled. We continued our walk to the hotel the Grand Magic Games put us in._ 'Something is off about Luce! When we ate at the restaurant, she didn't get mad that I used up all of her rent money. That, and when I said that I was hungry, she didn't through a temper tantrum at me.' _I thought as we made it to the door of our hotel room. The five of us have to share a room and I'm so no looking forwardto sharing a room with stripper and Erza. I shivered at the awful thought.

When I opened the door, I just had to be greeted by ice pants. "Oi, flame brain, where have you been? Feeling horny and decided to take Lucy with you?" Juvia was clinging on him as if she was about to die. I took a hint that Erza was in the shower because she was nowhere to be found and with my awesome hearing, I heard water running in the bathroom. He snickered when I slightly blushed at the thought and looked at him. "No! And have you been taking advantage of Juvia cuz Erza's in the shower and can't hear you? You probably already fucked her. Well, knowing you, you probably raped her!" **(Really Guapo zombies really)** I smirked in accomplishment when his entire face was redder than Erza's hair. I heard a door close but ignored it because I was into this pre brawl.

Gray got up and started to walk up in my direction. "You trying to say something, Pyro?" By now, we were all up in each other's face.

"And what if I am stripper?" my hand engulfed in flames. "You gonna do something about it?"

"I'll show you what I'll do about-"

"Boys, what are you doing?" the sound of her voice made frosty the snowman and I stop in our tracks. Erza was out of the bathroom, a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-Nothing!" we shouted. "Just two great friends hanging out!" Gray said.

"That's good." She walked over to her bed and put her towel there. Suddenly, her head shot up and she kept scanning the room. I could tell she was looking for something but I couldn't tell what. "Natsu," I tensed up as soon as she said my name, "Where's Lucy?"

My eyes widen and I started to look for Lucy. Erza sneaked her way over to me, that dark aura from early around her again. "She came in the door with me! I swear!" I pleaded.

"For once, Ash head is right." Gray defended me, sweat dropping at the scene in front of him. I was on the floor with Erza on top of me, holding a sword to my throat. Erza snapped her head to Gray for a moment then lifted her sword from my neck. _'Yes! Another day to live!'_ "She couldn't have gotten far," Erza started. "We must find her! Everyone split up!"

"Juvia will go with Gray-sama!" Juvia claimed, completely ignoring Erza's idea, jumping on to Gray. Gray shrugged at Erza, not knowing why she completely ignored the idea.

"Fine then, Gray and Juvia are a group, Natsu and I will split up, leaving us with 3 teams." Erza looked at me for a sign of approval. I thought about it for a while then came to a conclusion. "Aye! I'm all fired up! Let's do this!"

**Lucy P.O.V (Somewhere in Crocus)**

"Ughh! Why did I have to get tangled up in this crap!" I was on the verge of tears. During the training trip, I was in danger and of course Natsu was there to save me. I always knew I was weak but the fact that we were training to get stronger, I still couldn't defend myself. It just doesn't add up to me why the master(s) choose me to be part of the team that was supposed to get Fairy Tail up as number one again. They could've put Wendy, or Cana, or Evergreen, or Mira, or Laki, or Bisca, or…Lisanna. The thought of her and Natsu working together made me feel sad and depressed inside. Sure, Natsu and I had that moment in my house, but we never talked about or did anything about. I just had to face facts, I'm weak, He's strong. I don't deserve such a great person like him. Lisanna does. _'Lisanna is just so perfect and close to Natsu.' _tears trickled down my cheeks at the thought. _'Why do I want something I know I can't have?' _pretty soon I collapsed on the floor. I buried my head in between my knees and arm, sobbing softly. "Why am I doing something when I know I'll end up letting everyone down?" I whispered to myself.

"Luce?" the voice shocked me back to reality. I shot my head to only be staring into onyx eyes. He lowered down to my height so that we were on the some face level. "Why are you crying?" I could tell he was concerned.

I gave him a weak smile, "Oh *sniffle* I…..was," I had to think of something believable to tell him, "just thinking about my mom and dad."

"…Ok," Natsu said. By the look on his face, I'm not entirely sure he believed me but I could tell he was going with it. He stood up and helped me get back on my feet. "Erza and I were getting worri-"

"NATSU! WHY IS LUCY CRYING?" Erza came out of nowhere. She stalked her way over to Natsu, already taking out her sword. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Wait, what?" Natsu, as always, was oblivious of the situation. When it started to make sense of how I was crying and he was the only one around, I had to suppress a giggle. His face looked so funny! Natsu tried his best to explain, which was not one of his best plans.

"Erza," he said trying to calm the scarlet haired women that was holding a sword up to his neck down, "I didn't do-"

"Natsu! I will kill you!" Erza started chasing Natsu around. I smiled at the scene. Yeah sure, they're loud and destructive, but there also the greatest people I know. I started to dry my tears when I saw Gray and Juvia. I waved in their direction, signaling them to come. They started to make their way over.

"Hey Lucy, where did you run off to?" Gray asked.

"Why is Gray-sama drooling over love rival?" Juvia stated, giving me shiver when she looked at me.

"I ain't drooling over her." Gray retorted, grinding his teeth together. Something caught my eyes on both Gray and Juvia's neck. It was in the shape of an irregular circle and purplish and… _'holy shit!'_

"A hickey..." I mumbled. Everyone's head shot in my direction as if I just said something that could defeat Zeref or something. "Did you say something?" Natsu asked.

"Uhh… nothing….."

Awkward silence filled the air. "….Juvia thinks we should go back to the hotel…" Juvia said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm tired and it's getting late. Let's all go back." Erza agreed.

As we were walking, Natsu grabbed my wrist and held me back. When group was about 4-5 yards away from us, he let go of my wrist. I was slightly sad about the loss of heat but pushed it aside. "Lucy, what exactly did you mean about what you said back there?" Natsu asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Ughh, you said 'why am I doing something when I know I'll end up letting everybody down' what did you mean? I looked up to him, only to be met with a serious expression.

"Oh… it's nothing important… don't worry about it" I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I knew it looked off. "Let's catch up with the others." I started to pull him along when he stopped. "Uhh, I'm still kinda hungry. You can catch up the others. I'll meet with ya guys at the hotel."

"Ok…. I guess." I muttered and let go of him. I ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Yeah?! I would have it up either up last night or earlier this morning if I didn't have a horse show. Two 4th places out of 17 other girls and it was my first horse show too?! Anyways no yelling at me because of grammar errors and spelling mistakes. ~The Cheesecake Monster**


	7. Chapter 6

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Dammit! Where are all the restaurants! I'm starving!" I shouted. I was strolling around Crocus, still looking for food. Its was time like these I wish happy was around. He and the rest of the guild will be here tomorrow.

While walking, I saw a bar. "Ohhh! they must have food!" I sprinted into the place only stop, staring at the scene in front of me.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Knight turned my way. In front of me, I see the whole guild. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. "You guys said you wouldn't be here 'til tomorrow! Wait, where's Happy?" I noticed none of the exceeds were around.

"As if you haven't noticed salamander, most of the guild isn't her." Gajeel munched on his iron, giving me a how-stupid-are-you look. I don't know what he's talking about.

"What are you talking about! Your here, Knight's here, Mirajane, Cana, Laxus, Macao, Romeo, and Gramps are here! Who isn't?" I retorted. Mirajane giggled while Cana rolled her eyes. Laxus just turned up his music.

"Erza told me that you weren't very smart, but I didn't expect this." Knight said.

"Ol, Natsu, did you notice that.. I don't know Levy and her team isn't here?" Cana asked.

I raised my hand to my chin. "Well, know that you mentioned it. No. And neither is Lisanna, Wendy, or anyone else. This place is also lacking the words 'Manly' or 'Man'." I paused, "Wait why aren't they here?"

"Oh, they are coming tomorrow." Knight says.

"Then why are you guys here?" Cana immediately spit out her booze. By that reaction I knew something was up.

Cana soon gave me a smile. "why isn't your team here?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Who says I'm changing the subject"

"Why dint you answer the question?"

"you still didn't answer mine!"

"But I asked mine first!"

"That's what they want you to think."

"Wait, who is 'they'?"

"You know." She came close to me. "They."

"I'm so confused. And CANA ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" I snapped, losing my patience.

"Ok, what's your question again?" She said with a devious smirk on her lips.

"It was... Dammit Cana you made me forget!" I pouted walking to the bar to get some food.

"Natsu, how are things between you and Lucy?" Knight asked while walking toward the seat next to me.

"Mmmm. I don't know. She says she is not mad, but I can tell something's up. Today, I found her on the street sobbing into my arms." I crossed my arms as I waited for my food. "She claimed it was about her mom and dad but right before that she muttered 'why am I doing something when I ill end up letting everyone down'."

Knight shook his head. "I bet I can eat more food than you!"

I smiled at him. "No you can't!" When the food came, we chowed down on it.

Gajeel continued eating his iron. "What idiots."

**Normal P.O.V**

**At the hotel**

"Gray, When Lucy is out of the shower. You will take one. I refuse to sleep in a place reeks in unpampered hygiene." Declared Erza.

The gang was at the hotel, preparing for bed. The games didn't start 'til a week yet Erza likes to make everyone go to bed on time. Gray was on his bed, of course without a shirt with a fangirling Juvia next to him. Erza was on the bed across from him, glaring daggers at him.

"Erzal I'm already all comfortable here." Gray was closing his eyes, not aware of Erza walking his way.

"Gray-sama do you want to take a shower with Juvia?" Juvia's face was completely flushed while she waited an answer.

_'Yeah, sure. I have nothing else to lose. Ha Ha Ha!'_ He thought sarcastically, but subconsciously saying it out aloud.

"Gray did you just say you were going to take a shower with Juvia?" Erza had a sword by gray's neck, emitting a demonic aura from her. _'Oh shit. I'm screwed!'_ Gray prayed.

Suddenly the door flew open with Natsu standing by them. "Hey. Guess who I just saw at the bar! Cana, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, and..." He gave Erza a playful smirked. "Knight." As soon as he said it Erza face turn as dark as hair.

"HAHAHAHHA! Your face is priceless. You look like a tomato!" Natsu laughed rolling on the ground, pointing at her. Gray smirked and removed the sword from his neck.

"So where is Luce?" Natsu asked. "And why is Juvia knocked out?"

"He said he would take a shower with her." Erza said. Gray was about to explain himself when the bathroom door open. "Lucy guess who I saw at the bar? Cana, Knight, Mira, Laxus, and Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Why? What are they doing here? I thought the guild would be here tomorrow."

"Well Gramps probably took some people with him and knowing him, he chose Mira and Cana because of their bodies. Mira probably asked the 3 guys to came with him to stop him from being...him." Gray said.

"That could be true. Master Makarov should be here since he was the master. Macao should also here." Erza stated.

"He was." Natsu added. "and so was Romeo."

"Juvia doesn't see why bring 3 men when Mira could've have just asked Laxus. That is his grandson after all." Juvia snapped out at her daydream.

"Juvia has a point." Erza said. "We shouldn't worry about it, we all should be sleeping." She turn to Gray. "Go!"

"Yes sir!" Gray jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed and I suggest you three do the same." Erza yawned and walked over to her bed. Juvia laid down on Gray's bed even though her is next to his. Lucy's bed is across from Juvia's , next to Nastu' bed. Lucy made her way to her bed. Natsu laid on Lucy's bed."Lucy your bed is comfortable."

"We have the same bed, Natsu..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "Well looks like I'm sleeping your bed." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him while he pouted. About 5 minutes later Gray comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey you guys still awake?" Gray whisperd.

"Juvia's still awake." Juvia whisper-shouted.

Gray made his way over to his bed and to found Juvia there. He smiled and rolled his eyes hopping in to bed.

"Night , Pryo, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia." Gray said.

Natsu's head shot up. "Whatcha mean Stripper?"

"He was just say goodnight Natsu." mumbled Lucy.

"Pssh fine, Night Popsicle pants." Natsu said.

"Goodnight Gray-sama. I love you." Juvia snuggled up to Gray.

"Night Gray and Juvia." Lucy whispered.

"Goodnight love rival." Juvia said.

"Goodnight Natsu." Lucy mumbled, extremely tired.

"Night Luce." Natsu flipped on the bed, so now he was facing Lucy's sleeping form._ 'I love you Luce' _He thought and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lucy was the first to wake up. she felt extra weight on 'her' bed, turn to see a certain scarlet hair women. _'Erza?! What the hell is she doing in my bed?!'_

* * *

**Hey! Here is a new chapter. I can explain the last part of the story. In the manga Lucy says she hasn't been getting all of sleep because Erza is a sleepwalker. And sleeps in her bed. Who would have thought. Did you know that the bags Erza has when her goes on mission is food only food!? No yelling at me because of grammar errors and etc. ~ The Cheesecake Monster**


	8. Typer's Note

**The Cheesecake Monster here! I will be a little busier than normal. I will try type as much as I can, but I don't think any chapters will be up soon. And the writer is working on the story right now. I think there is only about 2 to 3 chapters is the notebook I have. OK? Ok.**

**~ The Cheesecake Monster**


	9. Chapter 7

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At the bar**

It was around 9 am and Fairy tail B team was there . Yes it is a little weird to be at the bar that early but hey had to discus a very important matter. "I say pink!" Mirajane screamed

Cana slammed her mug of booze on the table "Mira! I said I ain't wearing such a girly color!"

"Yeah I agree with drunky!" Gajeel said "No one can get in Anything PINK!"

"Well I said dark shade of violet" muttered Knight.

"I don't give a shit about what color the damn team is." Laxus said and walked away

That's right. They were arguing about what color their team clothing should be. There's no rule saying they have to but Mirajane thought different.

"Of course you would say purple. it cuz Erza's team is that color, you love-sick wuss!" Gajeel snapped at knight.

Knight turned his head to Gajeel "I said a darker shade of violet not purple you dumbass."

"Same shit! Damnit!" Cana lost it **(T/N *puts on glasses!* Actually violet is one color and purple is variety of shade. *Gajeel looks at me* No one gives a crap *throws a spoon at me* * I duck* You have to be faster, back to the story)**

"I said pink, but I like Knights idea too." Mirajane said calmly

Knight stuck his tongue out at Cana and Gajeel "Well I say black." Cana said

"yeah and I agree with her!" Gajeel said sticking his tongue out at Knight. Knight pouted "So now its 2-2. The only person left is..."

Everyone's head shot at Laxus. "Laxus." He looked up at their piercing glares. "Whatcha want?"

Mira walked over to Laxus. "Oh Laxus~ Why don't you be a good boy and say the team color should be violet?" Mira was leaning over the thunder dragon slayer. She leaned closer to his ear, "And maybe we could play around?" She purred flirtatious and seductively into his ear. Knight smirked at the scene. "Ha! I got a woman with a sex appeal on my side. What do you have Gajeel?"

Gajeel growled. "Jokes on you! Your woman is wearing clothes that covers! My lady only wearing a swim suit top and pants."

Knight and Gajeel started going at it. Cana rolled her eyes, got up stumbled her way to Laxus and Mira.

"hey Laxus! Are you saying that you're gay and would choose purple over black?" Laxus gave Cana a frightening glare, but had no effect on her.

"you calling me gay?" Laxus asked It was Mira's turn to give a frightening glare at Cana, and fail in the process.

"Fine then! Black! The color is black! Now if we are done I'm leaving." Laxus got up, Mira still clinging on to him , and broke the side of the bar, walking out. Dragging Mira with him. Cana smirked in accomplishment and went back to enjoying her beer.

Gajeel stopped fighting after Laxus announce that there were going to wear black. Knight was frowning but noticed Mira was dragged out by Laxus. "Should we go get her?"

"I don't care" and with that Gajeel started munching on some spoons, forks, and knives.

"Nah, she a big girl. she can handle herself." Cana was sitting on top of one of the tables, hugging a barrel of booze.

Knight sweatdropped "so you guys aren't at the guild, yet you treat this place as yours?"

Cana tilted her head. "The hell you going on about?"

Knight shook his head. "Never mind, what if Mira gets raped?"

"Then she gets raped." Gajeel muttered.

"Well in case you haven't noticed but I don't think pregnant people are allowed to compete in the tournament."

"Shut up!" Knight was shock to hear Cana yell like that. "Mira is a strong mage! She can take care of herself. And I know Laxus! I most likely got him so mad that he left in frustration! I doubt he realized she was still on him!" Cana face was red with anger, her breathing was a lot fast because of her outburst. She was now standing up, her barrel of beer long forgotten. "Have faith in her, Knight." She whispered and sat back down

Gajeel smiled. "Knight, you look like a fish out of water that Happy is about to eat." Knight looked at Cana for a moment. "Don't worry lover boy." Gajeel started, "she's fine, just over protective of Mira." Knight nodded and went over to Cana. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Cana took a deep breath. "No, its fine. I shouldn't had snapped at you, with you being new to the guild and all." Cana picked up her barrel, sitting back on the table. "now, stop wasting part of my quality drinking time." and with that Cana was drinking her brooze. Knight walked over to Gajeel. "So this how Fairy Tail rolls?"

Gajeel continued to chewing on his spoons, forks, and knives. He only grunted in response. Knight looked at the door. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"Hmmmmph. I don't care. The question is when is the rest of the guild going to be here?" Gajeel answered.

Silence filled the two , but Knight broke it. "When do you think Fairy Tail team A will get here?"

"Psh,! Like you ever care about the team! You just care about that psycho, demonic, red head!" Gajeel snickered.

"At least I have a heart, you heartless bastard." Knight muttered

"You wanna go, dark shit!" Gajeel said

"Ya, lets go, Metal head."

They started going at it. Cana watched for a while, then rolled her eyes. Everyone who was at the bar left. "Stop ruining my drinking time!"

* * *

**Yea. I'm done...for now anyways. The next one should be interesting. I have like 3 chapters left till she has to write more. Anyways no yelling at me because of grammar errors and spelling mistakes. ~ The Cheesecake Monster**


End file.
